Rescue Mission Into The Past
by The daughter of Loki
Summary: When someone in the future threatens to come into the past and kill Parents to the kid Avengers before they are born then it's up to Nick Fury to send them into the past to work with their family and no it's not Loki it's the Alien Race from the Avengers All avengers have kids
1. Chapter 1

When someone in the future threatens to come into the past and kill Parents to the kid Avengers before they are born then it's up to Nick Fury to send then into the past to work with their family (and no it's not Loki it's the Alien Race from the Avengers) Tony stark's kids, Thor and Jane's kids, Bruce Banner's Daughter , Steve Roger's Daughter, Loki's kids, Nick Fury's Daughter, Phil Coulson's daughter, Natasha and Clint's Daughters (suck at summaries)

The actual Chapter will be out tomorrow please go to my Profile to see the pictures of the kid avengers so you know what they look like

Please review if you are interested in me doing more chapters. but really check out the profile page and see what the characters look like you will be amazed


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's kids (and Pepper's )

Amber Tony's Daughter (16) Iron girl

Andrew Tony's son (17) Iron boy

Carrie Tony's daughter (7 months old) (iron baby nick name used)

Phil Coulson's kid

Emily Coulson (15)

Natasha and Clint's kids (girls)

Cleo Barton (13) (white widow)

Kathryn Barton ( 16) (Eagle eye)

Nick Fury's kid (girl)

Nicky Fury (15)

Loki's kids

Megan (17) has twin daughter of Loki

Michel (17 Twin to Megan son of Loki

Lyra (7) Daughter of Loki

Thor and Jane Foster's kids

Jamie(16) has twin. daughter of Thor

Jake (16) twin to Jamie son of Thor

Zachary and Jacob (10) Twin sons of Thor

Lily (6) Daughter of Thor

Grace (3) Daughter of Thor

Bruce Banner's Kid (girl)

Ashley Banner (15) (she Hulk)

Steve Roger's kid (girl)

Stacy Rogers (15) ( Liberty)

If you want to know what they look like on my profile is a Link to my Deviant art page

In the Future

All the children of the Avengers were sitting in the conference room waiting for Nicky and Nick Fury to tell them why they are here and had to bring the little kids with them, and why their parents couldn't come.

Thor's children were doing. Jake was fiddling with his armor and Jamie was wearing a asgardian red dress while holding Grace and Lily on her lap. Grace wore a pink asgardian dress why lily wore a dark blue one. Zachary and Jacob were wearing Armor that looks like Thor's and were eating the Meat that was on the table. They all had swords on their sides except for Grace

The Stark Children were Andrew was sitting in a chair thinking about Kathryn Barton. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with a red plaid button up shirt but it was unbuttoned and black jeans. Amber was wearing a blue t-shirt a white shell necklace and a pear of blue jeans. She was holding the sleeping Carrie in her arms. On there wrists were watches that if you turn them and pound them there suits come on. Carrie dose not have one

Loki's children were sitting quietly even for the Trouble makers they were to quiet. Megan wore a blue and green and gold asgardian dress she was holding Lyra on her lap she wore a green and gold asgardian dress. While Michel wore armor similar to Loki just minus the Horns but a helmet of gold. They had staffs.

The children of Black widow and Hawk eye were. Kathryn was tightening her arrows and was wearing a black cloak and had on a black leather suit and flat white leather boots. She was trying not to pay attention to Andrew Stark staring at her. And Cleo was fiddling with her guns she was wearing a white leather suit and had on black leather flat boots.

The daughter of Bruce Banner. Ashley was sitting down admiring the quite while it lasted. She wore a blue and white t-shirt and black skinny jeans and sneakers her clothes were special made by Tony Stark to were they stretch as big as she gets big she had a gun for emergencies

The daughter of Phil Coulson Emily Coulson was texting Phil to stop texting her. She wore a white one sleeve shirt and light blue skinny jeans and brown boots. She had a gun

the Daughter of Steve Rogers, Stacy Rogers She was playing a game on her phone. She wore a brown leather jacket a black t-shirt and brown skinny jeans and black flat boots

And the Daughter of Nick Fury, Nicky Fury was following Nick down the Halls to the conference room just thinking about the task at hand. She wore a whit t-shit and blue skinny jeans with sneakers.

As soon as the door opened every kid in the room head snapped up They all stared at Director Fury

" so why did you gather the band this time" Andrew asked

" yeah do we have a gig" Amber asked fury rolled his eyes

" we should listen-" Jamie started

" to what he has to say" Jake finished and they both nodded at each other

" we second that" Megan said

" agreed the more we talk the more we have to spend time with mortals" Michel concluded

" yeah I'm gonna pull a trick on Sif's son" Lyra said Michel and Megan smiled " I'm going to turn his hair green" Megan started laughing

" I'm gonna tell him" Lily said

" us too" Zachary and Jacob said at the same time

" can you guys be quiet so we can go" Kathryn said

"yeah dido" Cleo agreed

" same here I hate being around a lot of people" Ashley stated running a hand thru her hair

" I want dada" Grace said

" you will see him later today" Jamie said

" come on we must listen to director Fury" Stacy said " then we can all go see our parents"

" Thank you Stacy, and you guys wont be going home as soon as you think." Fury said then everybody started talking at the same time and you couldn't even make out what they were saying till Nicky did her very loud whistle

" every body shut up and listen up" Nicky shouted Every body was quiet Fury nodded his head in thanks

" now someone threatened to kill your parents before you are even born. Which means they are gonna go back in time, which means you all are going back in time" fury said

" wait what about the babies and little kids shouldn't they go back home?" Stacy asked

" I was getting to that you all must go if your parents die in the past and if you're in the future you disappear if you're in the past when they die you don't" fury continued

Andrew clapped his hands together " well I'm up for it as long as I'm back by Saturday I have a date with a girl named destiny" Amber rolled her eyes

" you mean you have a date with destiny" Amber said

" no I have a actual date with a girl named Destiny" everybody snickered at that accept for Fury, Nicky, Kathryn and Stacy.

" Then we shall go and save thy parents" Jake shouted

" yes!" everybody shouted except for Fury

" then everybody join hands" and that's what they did and

BOOM

In the Past

To be continued

Please tell me what you think and review if you want another chapter


	3. Chapter 3

In the Past

Tony was sitting with Pepper on the couch. Pepper was wearing a black skirt and white blouse and 3 inch high heels. She was texting on the phone. While Tony was Flipping thru channels on the TV . He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans and shoes.

Thor and Jane the now married couple Jane now being immortal. Jane was watching the TV she wore a Blue asgardian dress and red flats. While Thor was watching TV also he wore his armor.

Steve and were Sitting at the table eating breakfast. Steve wore a brown leather jacket white t-shirt and blue jeans

Bruce was sitting down just keeping to himself he wore a red button up shirt and blue jeans.

Loki was standing looking around the room with Alexis because his punishment is over and he had to join the Avengers Alexis married Loki and is now immortal. ( for people who don't know Alexis is the daughter of Tony Stark)

Natasha and Clint Barton now married were eating breakfast. They were wearing their uniforms.

Phil Coulson was walking with Fury. Phil was wearing a suit and Fury what he usually wears. They were talking until

BAM

There was an older Nick Fury and a Bunch of kids and 2 babies

" hey I don't think it worked were only out in front of aveng-" Andrew started but saw 2 Nicks " No , no , no I can only handle 1 nick Fury you said nothing about 2" he said pointing at the Nick furys Amber hit Andrew in the back of the head with her free hand.

" were in the past nimrod" Amber said

" Explain your selves now" the past Nick fury said.

" I'll explain" the Future Nick said " I only have a little while so for no interuptions we'll talk over here" he said and walked somewhere with past nick following

" Hi Dad" Emily said walking up to Phil

" I don't have a daughter" he said

" o right future I haven't been born yet" Emily said

Both Furys came back

" follow me" the new Fury said to the children

" bye dad" Nicky said and with that the future Nick was gone

" past nick do they get to know where their children" Megan asked Fury turned to her

" yes when we get in" he continued

"dada mama " Grace said wiggleing in Jamie's arms arm as she saw Thor and Jane

" please stop" Jamie said and Grace stopped

When they stopped walking Jamie and Amber sat down the children in there arms. What they didn't know was that they crawled to the people they new as mama and dada

" Fury how did a baby get in here" Tony said turning around and seeing a bunch of kids

" did my fans break in" he said Carrie started doing up to Pepper. Pepper picked up the baby

" Sir Nick why is this child calling me dada"

" Because that's your future Daughter uncle Thor" Lyra said holding Michel's hand Thor and Jane gave each other a strange look

" I think director Fury-" Jamie started

" will explain every thing" Jake finished

" yeah he will" Zachary and Jacob said at the same time

" actually how about we do it" Amber said " here I'll start I'm Amber Stark future daughter to well you and Pepper" she said pointing to Tony " that is Carrie Stark or as you call her Iron Baby and this nimrod is your son Andrew Stark" Tony and Pepper's jaw where hanging open

" Megan Daughter of Loki and Alexis same with my Twin Michel and our little sister Lyra" Loki was at a loss of words and so was Alexis who rubbed her pregnant belly

" I'm Jake son of Thor and Jane Foster so is my Twin Jamie and our Twin Brothers Zachary and Jacob and our little sister Lily and Grace" Thor was smiling and Jane was not convinced

" I'm Kathryn Barton this is Cleo Barton" Kathryn pointed at Cleo " were Natasha and Clint's daughters" n and c just stared wide eyed

" Stacy Rogers daughter of Steve and Jenna Rogers" Stacy said

" Jenna Rogers?" Steve asked

" you'll meet her" She said

" Emily Coulson Daughter of Phil Coulson and Anna" she said smiling Phil did not say anything

" Ashley Banner daughter of Bruce Banner" Ashley said running a hand thru her hair Bruce did the same thing

" and Nicky Fury daughter of Nick Fury" she said Fury who knew this just went on to continuing

" prove it I told myself I'd get my kids their own suits" Tony said going to the bar to get a drink

"Ok!" Amber and Andrew said at the same time then turned their watches and they were in seconds they were in suits Amber's pink and gold and Andrew's red and gold

They flipped their masks up " told you so daddy" Amber said Tony's was at a loss of words

" now yes these are our children now the task is they are here to save us from this Alien race they threatened to kill us before they are born. They are here on earth as I speak"

" Mama up" Grace said Jane knelt down to her level and picked up the little girl

Tony was staring at his kids

" what do you expect us to say 'up'" Andrew said he was now back to his normal clothing and so was Amber

" I need another drink" Tony said taking the whole bottle and chugging it

" I'll take one too" Loki said walking after Tony

Lily walked up to Thor and hugged him " I love you daddy" Thor picked her up and saw how much alike they looked and his sons looked just like him and his oldest daughter Jamie had his eyes but Jane's hair.

More intros in the next chapter

Please review if you want another chapt


	4. Chapter 4

Loki and Lyra

" Daddy" Lyra said pulling on Loki's cape. Loki looked at the young 7 year old looking at him with wide green eyes. Decided to answer

"yes" he asked

"I'm hungry" she answered. Lyra's magic was not as good as Megan and Michel's because she was still young.

So with a flick of Loki's wrist there was a sand which on a plate.

" thank you father" Lyra answered Loki could not help but smile. And with that he walked away to find Alexis.

Bruce and Ashley

Ashley sat on the counter watching Bruce work on something usually she would be helping but she had no clue to what he was working on. So she decided to ask.

" what are you doing?" Ashley asked running a hand thru her hair a habit she picked up from Bruce

" trying to find a cure" he answered looking at her. She gave him a confused look she tilted her head to the side

" but you said you didn't care what you looked like as long as you had a family that loved and cared for you" she said it was Bruce's turn to be confused

" I said that?" she nodded her head and Bruce took that into thought.

Kathryn and Clint

Kathryn was at the shooting range with Clint working on her aim every so often she would have to fix her sight or tighten an arrow

" you know you're pretty good …for a kid" Clint said admiring his oldest daughter's work

" thank you and you're pretty good for an old man." she said smirking Clint chuckled

" you are just like your mother" he said shooting an arrow and hitting a bulls eye.

" thank you dad".

Megan, Michel, and Alexis

Megan and Michel where watching over their pregnant mother weapons at hand

" so I'm pregnant with you guys right now" Alexis said placing a hand on her 8 month old pregnant belly

" yes do you mind if we touch it" Megan asked Michel nodded looking away

" of course come here" Alexis said Megan cautiously walked over a placed her hand on Alexis's stomach

" hi there little me and Michel" Megan said and smiled when she felt a strong kick " oh and little Michel your going to grow up and have the biggest crush on Tony's daughter Amber" Megan said making Alexis giggle

" hey Little Megan you're going to have a crush on Sif's oldest son Gabriel" Michel said also touching Alexis's belly Megan smiled because she enjoyed there little teasing

" who as a crush on Sif's son" Loki said from behind them Megan did a face palm. Making Alexis burst out laughing.

Tony, Amber. Andrew, Carrie, and Pepper

Pepper was holding Carrie and making funny faces at her to make her laugh. Tony was drinking still getting over the fact he has a kid well kids! Amber was on alert reaching too her watch at every little noise she heard. Andrew was making the blue prints Tony wanted on the watches he made for them.

" Dada" Carrie said making everyone's head snap up

" o my god this is your first word." Amber said getting her phone out of her pocket to do a video " can you say it again"

" Dada! Dada! Dada!" Carrie squealed reaching for Tony who took her and smiled

" you are not going to date anyone when you're older" Tony said making Andrew laugh

" Dad she's a Stark" Andrew and Amber said at the same time

" all the more reason to worry" Tony said shaking his head

Thor, Jane, Lily, Zachary, Jacob, Jake, Jamie, and Grace

Jane was holding Grace and Thor was holding Lily. Zachary and Jacob where sword fighting and Jamie and Jake where on Alert every noise they heard would end up in Jake throwing a sword or Jamie almost hitting Jake with her sword.

" can everyone stop," Jamie started

" being load so we," Jake tried

" can hear!" Jamie and Jake said at the same time well more like shouted every one was quiet earning a relieved sigh from Thor and Jane.

" alright" Zachary and Jacob said at the same time putting the swords away

" Daddy can I find Lyra and go play" Lily said Thor nodded and sat Lily down and she ran off to find Lyra

" I'm going to put Grace to sleep Thor" Jane said Thor nodded

Nick and Nicky

Nicky sat in HQ watching her dad fill out papers she had her Gun out on the counter just incase she needed to use it They sat their in silence

Emily and Phil

Emily sat with Phil reading Captain America comics her favorite ever since she was taught to read.

" dad do you think if I asked Steve to sing my cards do you think he will?" Emily asked

" maybe I finally got him to sign mine" He answered and continued to read with her

Stacy and Steve

Stacy sat with Steve on the couch watching Road runner till Steve paused it

" what's Jenna like?" Steve asked this made Stacy happy

" she's very beautiful she has blonde hair blue eyes she's strong, she can do anything she sets her mind to and she dose not take no for an answer." she said Steve smiled

" she sounds lovely" Steve said and un paused the TV.

Natasha and Cleo

Natasha was painting Cleo's Finger nails black and red her 2 pistols sat at her side just incase.

Cleo was about to say something when there was 2 child like screams coming from what seemed like the kitchen.

When all the Avengers got there…..

To be continued

Please review if you want another chapter


	5. Chapter 5

When the all the Avengers got in the room, they saw Lyra and Lily at gun point hugging each other close. Jake and Jamie and Michel and Megan both took a step forward

" Let our sister and cousin go!" they all screamed at the same time they looked at each other then back at the aliens they were as tall as a God as in Thor size man.

" put your weapons down or we kill them!" one of the Aliens shouted that what everyone did set down their weapons and kicked it to the side of the room

" see we did it now give them back" Jamie said calmly even though on the inside she was screaming

" yes please give back our cousin and sister" Michel said

" alright but two of you for the both of them" the Alien said

" I will" Jamie said but her brother pushed her back

" no you are in line for the throne I will not allow you" Jake said sternly

" I'm giving it to you brother" with that she pushed herself away from him

" I will go" Michel said her sister tried to stop him but he shook his head no

" now come slowly" the Alien said he pushed the 2 little girls forward they all walked slowly when Lyra and Lily was close enough to Jake and Megan the hugged them but that not how Jamie and Jake are treated they are brought gun to the head

" NO!" Thor and Loki shout but it's too late they already disappeared

" what are we going to do" Megan cries Lyra hugs her in hopes to make her feel better Loki goes up to comfort them

" We'll get them back I know Jamie she'll give us a sign" Thor comes up to his son and lays a hand on his shoulder

" what kind of sign son" Thor asks Jake smiles

" Thunder" Jake and Zachary, Jacob, Lily, run to the nearest window

AT Alien hideout place

The aliens throw Jamie and Michel into a prison cell literally throw them they fall with a oomph

" that hurt" Michel mutters rubbing his head " Jamie are you okay?" he asks helping her off the floor

" I'm fine thank you" she says rubbing her now sore arm " I have to give them a sign…is there a window here Michel?" she say looking around

" I believe so" he says walking over to the window Jamie behind him

" Fools I am the daughter of the God of thunder and you are the son of Loki the God of Mischief and lies we will get out of here" Jamie says proudly

" then give them the sign, cousin" Michel say gesturing towards the window Jamie smiles

At Avengers Tower

They waited forever for the sign but the adults declared it bedtime even though nobody could sleep so all the kids broke out of their assigned bed rooms. When they met they all smiled at each other

" so the band had the same idea" Andrew says smiling Amber smiles

" yeah we gotta get the band back together" Amber says Jake comes from behind Amber

" the Stark twins are right we must get them back" He says looking sad because he lost his sister Stacy walked up to him

" we will get her back Jake don't worry" Stacy says and smiles he smiles also

" thank you" he says

" alright but when will we get that sign" Nicky says breaking the moment between the god and Stacy and as if on cue

BOOM

Thunder struck a very loud thunder that woke every body up they all came running down the stairs Pepper and Jane holding the babies

" is every one alright" Loki asked every child put their head down " where you planning on sneaking out?" he asks smirking

" yes father our sister and or brother mean a lot to us" Megan says looking up Loki smiles Megan soon smiles seeing that every one is dressed accept for Jane, Alexis and Pepper

" Had the same plan?" Megan asks Loki nodded

" you know were like a soup you take one thing out or in this case two the soups gonna taste like crap…so lets get the 2 ingredients kick some alien but then when we get back here try some of that soup." Andrew said everyone smiled

" you know Andrew I think that is the most intelligent thing you have ever said" Amber said every kid Avenger nodded their head in response. " well anyways lets fix this mess we call soup!" she said

" Yes!" everyone shouted

Alien hide out place

" There I did it" Jamie said Just then the gate swung open

" You get over here NOW!" The Alien said Jamie held her head up high and walked over to the Alien

" Ye-" she was cut off by a punch to the stomach and then a kick to the back

" get off her!" Michel yelled he pushed the Alien off her who just huffed and left slamming the Prison door behind him " Are you alright Jamie" He said dropping to the floor with her she looked up and nodded

" I'll be fine" she said clutching her stomach

" your Father will be proud" Michel said Jamie smiled and Hugged him

" thank you"

To be continued….

Please review if you want another chapter….and please tell me what you think of Andrew's speech was it too soupy


	6. Chapter 6

"Now I saw where the thunder came from" Emily said pointing over to the big ship in the sky

" O really I didn't notice the big ship in the sky captain obvious" Andrew said Emily scowled at him

" will you guys be quiet I know how to get on" Kathryn said " remember the time the ladder to the tree house broke Cleo and you cried so I tied a rope to my arrow and got the tree house door and u climbed up?" Kathryn said Cleo blushed

" I did not cry" Cleo said Kathryn rolled her eyes.

" okay rope idea stupid. Okay people that can fly, fly Mischief man can teleport so can his daughter's and Kathryn I can fly you up" Andrew said wiggling his eyebrows

" you're not going to touch our daughter" Clint and Nat said Andrew looked at them and smiled

" what ever she'll want me they always do." Andrew said Kathryn rolled her eyes

Amber hit him the back of the head " Just suit up moron" She said turning her watch and pounding it " I'll take you up Kathryn" Kathryn smiled

" Thank you come on Cleo" Kathryn said and hugged her sister close as they flew up to the ship

" I'll take you up Stacy" Jake said Stacy blushed and nodded her head he grabbed her waist and flew up Thor took Lily and Zachary and Jacob and went up and Loki took Lyra Megan just Teleported and Tony took Emily and Nicky and all that was left was Iron Boy and Captain America

" Great come on" Andrew said Taking him from his armpits " you're heavy you know that?" Steve growled

In Alien ship

Michel was pacing back and forth and Jamie was sitting down on the bench

" Maybe you can think of a lie you know you're really good at it" Jamie said Michel looked at her and smiled He walked up to the gate and

" Help Jamie there's something wrong with Jamie!" He called and Jamie got the Idea and Fell to the floor

" Open the gate" the alien said and walked when it was leaning over Jamie Michel punched him they started fighting back

" Jamie get out of here!" He yelled dodging a punch

" Not with out you!" She said Kicking the Alien in the back it fell down Michel kicked it in the face cracking it's head It died

" no that we are out of here your magic should work" Jamie stated walking out of the cell

" It should" he said walking in front of her to lead the way they crouched down and walked behind one of the Aliens and grabbed it's head and smashed it down on his knee

Just then Iron man popped up and Jamie shrieked because she did not notice it was him

" calm down it's just me uncle Tony" He said in that mechanical voice

" you came to save us" Jamie said smiling

" yeah now come on we have a alien race to kill" Tony said throwing Michel his staff and Jamie her sword

" thank you stark…Emily!" Jamie said running and hugging her just then everyone was there Jamie ran to Thor " oh father I missed you" She said hugging him and he hugged her back

" Jamie!" The rest of Thor's kids said They ran and hugged her she hugged them back

" Michel" Megan and Lyra said giving him a hug he hugged them back Loki walked up and gave him a proud smile

" I am proud of you my son" He said

" Thank you father" Michel said nodding

" all right we have some Alien butts to kick" Nicky said turning around and shooting a alien killing him

" Nice shoot my turn" Cleo said going the other way Kathryn went with her so did Nat and Clint

Tony went with his kids, Thor went with his except Jake went with Stacy. Emily went with Nicky . Loki went with his Kids Ashley also went with Emily and Nicky

Thor and his kids

They were surrounded by Aliens but they could handle it Thor swung his Hammer it went thru 10 of the Alien suckers

Zachary and Jacob just took down one of them while Jamie thru her sword at the Alien's killing him

" great job my children" Thor Said they all smiled

Thank you Father" They all said walking off to find more

Emily, Nicky and Ashley

Emily and Nicky were fighting off 5 while Ashley stood there Not knowing what to do

" You have to get Mad Ash!" Emily shouted

" Yes we'll be fine just do it!" Nicky shouted just then Ashley's skin turned green and she started clobbering them

" She Hulk Smash Tiny People!" She-Hulk said by the time she was done they were all dead

" Go she hulk" Nicky and Emily said at the same time She Hulk Patted there heads gently

" Good tiny people" she said then shrunk back to normal size and stopped patting Emily's head

" Sorry" Ashley said Emily giggled

Tony and his Kids

Andrew Blasted one of the Aliens " Take that you thing that looks like a…,a Terd" Andrew said Amber just fined killing one

" I don't think it looks like a terd more like a e clair" she said She laughed Tony Laughed

" I have to agree with Amber on that one Andrew"

Loki and his kids

Megan and Michel were fighting back to back surrounded by the Aliens

" Hand me your arm!" Michel shouted Megan did that he pushed her up and spun her around Megan using her feet to kick them

" that was smart " Megan complimented she saw a Alien behind Michel and pushed him out of the way and blew air at it causing it to freeze one of the ups for being part frost giant

" thank you sister" Michel said

Loki and Lyra were fighting Lyra lifted her staff and shoot the Alien it turned into a cute Puppy Pomeranian The puppy ran up to her and started licking her

" Aww can we keep him?" Lyra asked Loki turned and smiled

" yes" Lyra smiled

Clint and Black widows Kids

Clint and Kathryn were far way shooting killing them while Black widow and Cleo where up close shooting they finished killing them

Stacy and Jake

Stacy and Jake were fighting the boss Alien the one controlling the whole ship Jake was slashing at it with it sword while Stacy shoot it then the alien turned and smacked Stacy making her fly across the room hitting against the wall

" Stacy!" Jake said but then the Alien Stabbed Jake in the gut with the sword he had in his hand

" Jake!" Stacy said and shoot the Alien over and over again till he died she ran over to Jake

" Jake don't die on me" Stacy said ripping apart a part of her shirt and applying pressure on the wound

" Stacy I want to tell you something be fore I die" Jake said laying a hand on Stacy's cheek

" What anything?" Stacy said tears falling down her face he wiped them away with his thumb

" I love you" and with that Stacy leaned in a kissed him when they pulled away Megan came in the room

"I love you too" she said

Megan ran to Jake

" Move I can heal him" She said and laid her hand on him it started to glow and Jake stood up

" it's a miracle" Stacy said and ran to him he lifted her up and kissed her

" come to asgaurd and Marry me Stacy"

" I will" She said and kissed him again

" well isn't this great we all live and look a happily ever after it's touching" Tony said laying a hand on his chest

To be continued

Yes there will be I think one or two more chapter but you must review and tell me what you think : )


	7. Chapter 7

All the Avengers were at Avengers Tower saying their last goodbyes to their children.

Pepper was crying while holding Carrie and hugging Andrew and Amber

" I'll miss you guys…I cant wait to have you." Pepper said in between sobs

" Mom it'll be alright. We'll miss you too" Amber said Andrew was nodding because if he said anything he would start to cry and men don't cry

" well Kids it was fun meeting you" Tony said smiling Amber walked over and gave him a hug

" aww daddy it's okay to cry" She said Andrew was snickering Tony rolled his eyes

" I don't cry I'm Iron Man"

" We love you dad" Amber and Andrew said at the same time

" Mama dada I ove you" Carrie said Pepper started crying harder Tony went over to Carrie

" don't cry you're Iron Baby….Daddy loves you too" Tony said

" Mommy loves you too" Pepper said

Loki, Alexis, Michel, Megan, and Lyra

Loki stood before his children Looking at Megan and then Michel and then Lyra with a puppy by her side

" I'll truly miss you my children" Loki said Alexis being the Hormonal Pregnant one cried

" I'll miss you too come and give mommy a hug" Alexis said Megan smiled and walked over to her and hugged her so did Michel and Lyra

"We'll miss you too Mommy I love you" Lyra said and Megan was getting all teary eyed

Lyra walked over to Loki and hugged him

" I'll miss you daddy I love you" Lyra said Loki hugged her back

" I Love you too" Loki said and hugged all his children

Thor and Jane and their kids

Thor was Holding Lily because she did NOT want to let go Jane was holding Grace. Jamie and Jake were standing side by side and so was Zachary and Jacob

" I will always love you my children to oldest and youngest all equally and I hope if you feel differently you will tell me" Thor said Loki who heard that nodded his head and muttered "smart" to himself

" and as we love you father, and you treat us all equally" Jamie said Thor smiled

Emily and Phil

Phil was standing in front of his Daughter Emily who was getting a little teary eyed

" So I guess this is it huh dad" Emily said

" yes I guess it is but I'll see you soon" Phil smiled then Emily smiled and hugged him

" I love you. You keep being cool" Emily said Phil hugged her back

" I love you too and I'm always cool" Phil said Emily laughed

Ashley and Bruce

Ashley was hugging Bruce and Bruce was hugging Ashley

" I love you Ash" Bruce said using her nick name

" I love you too dad…..I wanted to tell you that the girl you have kids with…her name is Alice" Ashley said Bruce smiled

" what a beautiful name"

Nick and Nicky

Nick was standing in front of his daughter

" I'll miss you dad and I would like to say you stay the same in the future still as hard on Tony…..and Andrew" Nicky said Nick smirked

" I'll miss you too"

Natasha and Clint and Kathryn and Cleo

Natasha was hugging Cleo and Clint was hugging Kathryn

" we'll miss you two" Nat said and Clint nodded while the two girls switched hugging each parent.

" we'll miss you too…..And for future refrence dad you might want to screw the ladder on our tree house just a little bit tighter." Cleo said Kathryn smirked

" so you don't cry" Kathryn said Cleo rolled her eyes but was smiling

Steve and Stacy

" I'll miss you dad and I love you" Stacy said hugging Steve

" I'll miss you too and I love" Steve said kissing his daughter's forehead

" I cant wait to be at your wedding when you're back in the future….with future me" Steve said a little bit confused Stacy laughed

All the Avengers gathered in the middle of the Room and connected hand and

BOOM

They were all in the middle of the shield base

" lets hope we don't ever have to do that again" Ashley said Amber had this face on like she remembered something

" Hey Andrew it's Sunday" Amber said and smiled

" oh shi-

To be continued…

Their will be one last chapter but I need a review

You'll know what the joke means if you remember he had a date on Saturday with a girl named Destiny


	8. Chapter 8

This will be just different time lines with the adult Avengers

6 months later ( with Bruce) after the past mission

Bruce

Bruce was walking around New York getting fresh air till someone bumped into him it as a girl with brown hair and blue eyes she wore a blue dress and had a camera in her hands

" I'm so sorry" she said looking at him Bruce smiled

" it's okay I'm Bruce Banner" He said out stretching his hand

" I'm Alice Morgan" she said smiling and shaking his hand Bruce smiled

" would like to get dinner later" he asked

" I would love to"

Loki and Alexis child birth 1 month later

Loki was holding Alexis's hand while she panted their son Michel has been born now it time for Megan

" just one more push Alexis" The doctor said Alexis glared at him but she pushed and a second later Megan was brought into the world the next thing she new was that they were bringing in the twins

They handed Alexis the boy and Loki the Girl Alexis had some tears coming down her face and Loki was looking at the girl with pure amazement

" they're beautiful" Alexis said and Loki nodded his head in agreement

Thor And Jane 1 year Later

Thor and Jane where in Asgaurd eating dinner with Odin and Frigga and Alexis and Loki and 1 year old Megan and Michel.

All of a sudden Jane stood up " Hello everyone I have a announcement to make" She said and Thor looked at her with confusion

" go on" Odin said Jane smiled

" I'm pregnant" Jane said and Thor smiled

Tony and Pepper 2 months after past mission

Tony and Pepper sat eating dinner at a fancy restraunt Tony bought the whole place and now it's completely empty

" you look beautiful" Tony said a Pepper blushed " I have something to ask you" he got down on one knee " Pepper Potts will you marry me?" Tony asked Pepper started crying

" yes Tony I will marry you" she said and Tony's face lit up like a child at Christmas

Phil Coulson 3 months

Phil was at the captain America museum looking around at the old fashion suit

" it's great isn't it" A woman said she had blonde hair and green eyes she wore a captain America t-Shirt He smiled

" it is" Phil said " Phil Coulson" he said out stretching his hand

" I'm Anna" she said shacking his hand

" would you like to look around with me" Phil offered

" yes please"

Steve Rogers 5 months

Steve walked into a café and ordered a black coffee and noticed there were no seats left so he walked up to a table that only had on person a woman with curly blonde hair she was just sipping her coffee

" May I sit here" He asked her she looked up at him she had electric blue eyes

" um yeah sure" she said " I'm Jenna" she outstretched her hand

" Steve Rogers" he said shaking her hand he took a seat and they talked and at the end she ended up giving him her number

Nick Fury 7 months

Nick sat in his living room with his secret girlfriend Nicole they sat in silence just watching cops

Clint and Natasha 1 month

Natasha was standing next to Clint at the Alter the preacher was getting ready to say the final words and then they are forever

" you may kiss the bride" and that's what they did.

The End

Please review and I would like to thank XxXWolfDemonKimaXxX for all the support : )


End file.
